Once in a Lifetime
by FanFreak01
Summary: Little exciting, cute, funny, and random one-shots and drabbles. Contains Phinabella, Femily, Ticka, and some Canderamy. Please R&R. Rated K just in case. Now taking requests. Chapter three: Sash.
1. Astin

**This story is kind of random but I have writers block on "One Little Mistake" so I won't be updating that for awhile. So... I decided to start on this story. Yay! This is a series of one-shots consisting Phinabella, Femily, Ticka, and maybe Canderamy. When you review please state your request and which paring you would like to go along with it. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: FanFreak01 does not own anything except her OC's. She also owns Ticka which means Erika and Tick. **

* * *

**Astin (Phinabella)**

Right from the start Phineas and Isabella knew that Astin Stifanose was trouble.

When he got injured they felt bad for him.

When he tesesed them they disliked him.

When he got hit in the head with a kick ball they couldn't help but laugh.

But it wasn't until he flirted with Isabella did something huge happen. And it went a little something like this.

It was a bright sunny day in Danville and Isabella was walking down the hallway of Danville High, on the way to her next class. She was half way there when Astin came running out in front of her. "Um, Astin, what are you doing?" She asked him. "Not much, but what are you doing after school today?" He answered her with a question. All of a sudden a flash of red and orange came flying past and Astin ended up on the floor with an angry Phineas towering over him. "That's what you get for messing with **MY **girl!" Phineas spat out menacingly. Everyone just stared at Phineas, when the corridor burst out in random applause. Phineas smiled and waved, and Astin never bothered them again.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Constructive criticism only. NO FLAMES! At all. Not even one. I have a army of water ballons to put it out. This is based on real things that actually happened. Not all of it is real, but Astin is my OC. **

**Review and Request please! Oh, and I need five review before I post the next chapter. **

**This is FanFreak01 signing off. **

**Bye!**


	2. Pink

**So, sadly no one reviewed my last chapter except for my sister. Gee, thanks guys. So uh, read on my little minions. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Phineas and Ferb. I own OC's and me. **

**I also no own this way to talk. **

* * *

**Pink (Phinabella)**

Today was the day. The day that Isabella finally tells Phineas her feelings about him. The day started out normal, but boy, was this day going to be anything but that!

It was a sunny day as Isabella walked into the Fynn-Fletchers backyard and said her signature line. "Whatcha Doin'?" she asked sweetly. "Nothing much," Phineas answered her, "Ferb went to go with Emily to the mall." "_Yes!"_ Isabella thought. "_Now I can tell Phineas my crush on him." "_So Phineas, want to go to my house?" she asked him nonchalantly. "Sure!" he replied. On the way to her house though, Phineas smacked right into a pole! "Are you okay Phineas?!" she asked him worriedly.

"Ya, I'm just dizzy."

"Well, my house is right here, so why don't we go up to my room?"

"Sure."

As Isabella lead Phineas up the stairs to her room, Phineas had an awful pounding headache and was sporting a huge bump on his head. Isabella walked to her room and as soon as she opens the door to her pink room and they walked in, Phineas started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "THERE'S TO MUCH PINK! AHHHHHHHHH!" and he ran out of her room.

Then a Lama wearing Isabella's pajamas walked in and started singing, _"I'm a Prussian Lama wearing her pajamas, I'm just living in a funhouse MAMA! _Ya! Thank you, thank you very much."

* * *

**And I have finished! Yay! That was some randomness that I hope brightened up your day.**

**Phin-and-IzzyRocks.03: Thanks for being the first reviewer you now get a hug and the joy of being my sister. **

** So, five reviews before the next chapter. PLEASE send in requests for drabbles or one-shots and put which paring you want to have with it. Thanks! : )**


	3. Sash

**So this chapter doesn't really have a pairing. But I got this idea and it wouldn't leave my mind. So here it is. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I need a new way to do the disclaimer. Any ideas? **

* * *

**Sash**

"Oh man," Phineas thought, "how did I get myself into this situation?" Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb had dared Phineas to become Fireside girls troop leader for a day. Ferb had already convinced Isabella to go to the mall to get Phineas presents. Phineas was making his way through the woods to the secret fireside girls cabin.

As he approached the cabin it looked as if that it was empty. He went up and did the secret knock.

He learned the secret knock from Buford who had once followed Isabella into the woods so he could mess up the meeting. Phineas heard some rustling in the cabin and then the door open wide. Gretchen's head popped out of the cabin and she had a look of confusion and fear on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked fiercely. "We-well I-I came here t-to be troop leader f-for the rest o-of the day," he ended up to finally get out. Gretchen glared at him but then muttered something under her breath. Phineas just ignored it and walked inside.

When all of the girls at the meeting finally saw Phineas' outfit, all of them started hollering with laughter. Phineas was wearing a fireside girls hat that was way too big for him so it was slipping over the sides of his head.

He had a fireside girl shirts that was to small he also wore by the fireside Grill sash that was sometimes tight in some places and hung loosely in other places.

As the girls howled with laughter Phineas was a starting to walk slowly backwards to the door. Gretchen saw what he was doing and yelled "Oh, no you don't!" and slamed the door right before he could get through it. Adyson came up and helped gard the door so Phineas couldn't escape.

Then, when Phineas turned around, he was met with flashes of cameras and phones. Phineas started blushing and was really embarrassed, till finally he couldn't take anymore.

He tried running for the door but he ended up just slamming right into it. He then looked around for another way to escape. His eyes fell on the window, and he charged right through the window breaking the class and getting several scrapes.

All the girls slept started filing out of the cabin with water balloons and guns and started chasing him. "I am so going to kill Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet when I get back," he thought and looked down at his clothes, "That's if Isabella doesn't kill me first.

* * *

**So guys I need a cover art for this story. Please review or PM me if you would like to participate. The deadline for the contest is November 1st.**

**TheNargana: So then my evil plan is working. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guest: Thanks. **

**Now review! Or else you will wake up one morning and find that you can never watch another Phineas and Ferb episode again. **


End file.
